


Tumblr Prompt - Promtis x Reader spitroast

by Promptoschocohoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promptoschocohoe/pseuds/Promptoschocohoe





	Tumblr Prompt - Promtis x Reader spitroast

Even with the privacy window rolled up and the radio on, you weren’t too sure about this. 

Even if it hadn’t been the dead of night, the limo’s windows were tinted well, and no one could see inside or out. Which was a great thing, considering the future King had your dress pulled down sucking on your tits and his best friend was was between your legs sucking on your budding clit.

Both your hands gripped their hair, your breath ragged but trying to stay quiet. You had left the party an hour ago but hadn’t considered the traffic, and now the three of you were left horny with little to sate yourselves. You had tried keeping your hormones in check by shyly pushing the boys off you, but the moment they leaned over you and began kissing one another, you figured you may as well get in on the fun too.

After a few more bites to your breasts the Prince pulled away. His eyes all but gleamed as he palmed his clothed length and watched you writhe under Prompto’s affection. Grabbing Prompto by the hair and tugging, Noctis managed to pull him off you, much to your disappointment. 

“I’ll take her mouth,” Noctis decided, one hand coming to unzip his dress pants and the other brushing away Prompto’s stray bangs. “You got her so worked up I’ll let you have her pussy.”

You got into the necessary position without needing another prompt. Eagerly freeing his cock behind you, Prompto lifted your dress over your hips. Noctis - his cock free and out leaking - tucked your hair behind your ears. 

“Don’t swallow.”

It was your only warning before your lips were forced around his cock. You relaxed your throat and let him take the lead while Prompto lined himself up to your ready hole and slammed inside you. 

You choked around the Prince, making him tug your hair harshly in pleasure, his face contorting beautifully. He matched Prompto’s pace with vigor and fucked your face for all he was worth. Your mouth around his cock and Prompto’s face of undeniable bliss both made his balls tighten - and the occasional jerk of the limousine reminded him the three of you were not alone. The idea of being caught fucking the two of you certainly helped get him off some nights when he was alone but it wasn’t something he wanted to do tonight.

“Fuck, Prompto, hurry,” Noctis huffed, his voice low and strained, going straight to your tightening core. “Gotta clean her up before we get out.”

A few quick touches to your clit and you were coming, reaching a new high with your oxygen being restricted. You barely noticed Prompto’s grip tighten on your hip as he came inside you. You were woozy when Noctis slowly slipped his cock out of your throat to come in your mouth, and you almost swallowed out of habit as it splashed against your tongue.

Mouth full, Noctis sighed as he slipped out of your mouth and wiped the tip of his softening cock against your cheek. Prompto slipped out of you as well and lifted your hips. You could feel his sticky mess against your labia, but none had come easing down your thighs and onto the leather seats. Filled to the brim with cum - and your tongue beginning to reject the taste - you wondered what you were supposed to do.

Nothing, it turned out, as the boys quickly switched positions, sharing a quick and messy kiss as they settled on either end of you. Your core began to pulse as Noctis traced his tongue up your messy slit and Prompto cupped your swollen cheeks.

“Gimme a taste,” Prompto smirked, his tongue darting between your lips before submerging himself fully into your kiss. Sloppy and wet, the come neither of you could swallow trickled down your chins as you kissed. You moaned freely into Prompto’s mouth as Noctis angled himself under you, his lips parted under your cunt to catch Prompto’s seed as it began to drip from your core. Your body shook as you felt his tongue graze your swollen lips and sensitive clit, your mind cloudy as Prompto sucked your tongue, trying to get every last drop of Noctis that he could.

Prompto parted from you slowly and licked his lips as he fumbled for his belt. Your face was red and your lips swollen, your eyes heavy lidded and clouded. You looked beyond beautiful and purely fucked out.

“Don’t be a hog,” Prompto chided, lowering himself to the limo floor to inspect your swollen pussy. It seemed Noctis had cleaned it up, but that didn’t stop Prompto from leaning in to kiss his Prince’s come filled mouth. 

Ass in the air and head slumping against your forearms, you let the men adjust your panties and dress as you tried to get your jumbled thoughts in order. Your were slowly pulled into a sitting position and gentle fingers adjusted your face until you were nose to nose with Noctis. With a flick of his tongue, his remaining come was cleaned from your cheek and chin.

“Think I got it all,” he whispered after a quick inspection. “You feeling okay?”

You nodded and leaned against him, Prompto coming to press himself on the other side of you. You were exhausted and sore but ready for round two as soon as you made it back to your apartment.

Thirty minutes later Prompto was carrying you out of the limo while you slept against his chest and Noctis dug through your handbag looking for your keys.


End file.
